The Hydra and the Raven
by ColorlessRainbow
Summary: AU, DM/HP. After so many years of peace at Draco Malfoy's small town of Aero, New Mexico, he finds out that danger is stirring right in front of his eyes. And beneath the calm look of the town, lies something much, much deeper. Based on 'The Faculty'.
1. Prologue

A.N: Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! *Gets cut off by a banana that is thrown at her head.* Fuc-* Gets cut off by another banana that is thrown at her head.* Shi-* Gets cut off by Haruka's space sword.* Damn-* Gets cut off by Hotaru's glaive.* Gah! *Starts sobbing.* Okay, okay! I'll get on with it, just stop abusing me!  
Haruka: *Growls threateningly.*  
Rainbow: Ahem. Anyway, this is gonna be fun! Yay! *Stops when she receives a few glares.* Erm, yeah. Anyway, this is based LOOSLY upon 'The Faculty'. Except...different. But there is a drug dealer, heh. Okay, read now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JKR's characters, she owns 'em. But I do own MY characters. So don't steal 'em.  
  
*NOTICE*: This is an alternate universe fic, and it contains SLASH. As in m/m and f/f relationships. Don't deal? Then leave.   
  
The Hydra and the Raven   
Prologue  
By ColorlessRainbow  
  
Aero, New Mexico (1)  
1999  
  
The world was the same; bitter and antisocial. It would be same tonight, tomorrow, the next day and the day after that. I think I've finally figured that out now, and it particularly doesn't bother me. It wasn't like it was going to last out forever, anyway. It would slowly poison itself with its hate and shrivel to the ground. Then the empire of earth would be no more. Such a shame, isn't it?   
  
I'm probably sounding like a malicious little son of a bitch, eh? Its not like I *try* to be, I just simply state the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. If people can't handle that then I guess they went get along with me very well. Speaking of which, I don't have very many friends. Sure, I have a few, but I don't spend my every breath of moment with them. I guess you could say I'm not very sociable. I preferred it that way as it was the only way I could avoid the moronic people that attended Adams High School. Being alone isn't that bad, at least no one pesters you with there pointless problems. And since ninety-nine percent of the school ignores me, I don't get rumors started about me. Lucky break for me, huh?  
  
Sighing, I tossed my cigarette into the trashcan of the bathroom. Before I left the bathroom, I glanced at myself in one of the dirty, cracked mirrors. I looked decent, I decided. My unruly, ash-blonde hair could use a combing, but other then that I looked fine. I glanced at my watch, pushing the door of the bathroom open. I was going to be late for class...*again*. I'm surprised none of my teachers have given me a detention yet. But then again, they can be pretty clueless.   
  
I sauntered down the almost-empty hall, hands stuffed in my pockets and head burrowed down towards my chest; eyes directly focused on the floor. Removing a pencil from behind my ear, I stopped in front of my first class for the day. I opened the door, and went in, not caring if I stirred attention to myself. My English teacher, Miss Anikan, eyed me narrowly as I took my seat, clutching a book tightly in her hands. I merely raised an eyebrow, folding my arms over my chest.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." She said stiffly, turning her back to the class, facing the blackboard. I carelessly presumed she was probably going to write something and expected us to write it in our planners, which I obviously didn't have on me.  
  
I shrugged, twirling my pencil between my fingers. "No problem. Just doing my duty to society."  
  
She chose to ignore me, and turned back to the class, gesturing to someone, who I just now noticed, standing beside her. "Class, this is Harry Potter. He's a transfer student from England."  
  
I frowned, leaning forwards in my desk. *Another* British transfer student? We already had two in the past four weeks. Hermione Granger, a girl with mounds of brown hair and a I'm-smarter-than-you kind of attitude. Ron Weasley, a guy with a hot temper and some sort of obsession with staring at people. I didn't get along with both of them; they were idiots. Why should I waste my time on them when I could be doing so many other things with it?   
  
"Another one?" I drawled, placing my pencil back on my desk. "What're you guys doing there? Getting kicked out of school or something?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my desk again and said, "Nevermind." then added a, "dumbass" under my breath.  
  
After the new boy said a few things about himself, he went to take a seat a few desks behind mine. I watched him carefully as he passed me, noting his slender, feminine-like figure beneath a sweater a size too big for him. He wasn't all that bad looking; beautiful green eyes and a mass of black hair. In fact, he bordered along the lines of being pretty, which was usually only something you found in an anime or something.   
  
I was pulled from my train of thought when Miss Anikan's ear-shattering voice said, "All right. Please turn your book to page 105, if you will."  
  
Of course, I didn't have my book so I just sat there and half-listened, half-thought. I stared blankly out the window, noticing the large oak tree that stood outside it. It was always hot in Aero, the sun was usually blistering down from the cloudless, blue sky. It only rained about once a month or sometimes it didn't at all, so I suppose that's what lead us to all our droughts and such. I didn't mind it, the heat that is, it was just another thing that I had grown use to after being here most of my life. if you lived here, you probably wouldn't complain either.  
  
I twisted my head around, catching Harry out of the corner of my eye. He had his head burrowed in the book so I figured he was probably one of those all A students; something that I would never be. I was good in school, I just didn't want to focus my attention on it, or at least that's what my teachers say. Hermione sat next to me, yet another classic teachers pet. That girl just annoyed me to no end. She put on this act like she was shy and everything, but you know she isn't. Such a dumb, slutty bitch. But, of course, she was right up there with the jocks and the *beautiful* popular people. I didn't hate her because of that; I just hated her because I could.  
  
Hate was the only thing that I could fully feel and completely understand. I didn't like to like other people, and I most certainly didn't like to love. They're all lies when someone tells you it. How can they be true when so many have been hurt by it? All though it's not like I would care or not. All the relationships I've been in were solely based on lust and sex. Some understood, and in a way I would guess they were a bit like me. As for the ones who didn't? I didn't care if I broke their hearts or not. It was their fault for getting involved with me, anyway. The girls are the ones who took it more seriously, who wanted more from the relationship. With guys, you didn't get it as much.   
  
I did, once upon a time, believe I was in love. It was five years ago, when I was around thirteen. Unbelievably, I was quite popular back then and had a lot of friends. There was this one gorgeous boy a grade ahead of me that I ended up falling for. But when I told one of my friends, he freaked out on me and told the whole school. The guy I liked found out and the fucker said some nasty shit to me. I didn't cry or anything but it still hurt. And thus, is why I'm an outcast to society and no longer 'popular'. The results? I like it a hell of a lot better than when I was the center of attention.  
  
My head snapped up when I heard Miss Anikan say my name. I blinked, looking at her, "What?"  
  
She frowned at me, clucking her tongue in an annoyed fashion. "Mr. Malfoy, I really wish you'd pay attention. This will be on the test tomorrow."  
  
I drew out a long breath, and retrieved my pencil back into my hand. Ripping a notebook of the desk next to mine with a small protest from its owner, I yanked out a sheet of paper before tossing it back to the annoyed girl. Placing the paper in front of me, I looked back up at my middle-aged teacher, waiting expectantly even if my intentions were intended to hold a spite of mockery in them. She nodded shortly, obviously overlooking the scorn and continued to the book.  
  
She droned on and I didn't bother to take any notes; forgetting all about the paper and pencil. Finally, after what seemed hours, the class let out. I pulled myself from my seat, and ignoring the pointed look from Miss Anikan, I made my way from the classroom. On my way out I bumped into Harry. Already having my annoyance cited, I snarled, "Watch it, pretty boy."  
  
Both of his eyebrows shot up in either amusement or shock; I wasn't quite sure. He said nothing, just brushed past me and continued his trek down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. I grumbled, and started the same way he did, heading towards my locker. When I reached it, I pulled the lock down after placing the code in it, and fished around for my math book. That was the only class that I actually paid attention in, as I found it the only interesting one and besides, it was easy.   
  
With a sigh, I closed my locker and turned, heading to my next class. Day after day after day and class after class after class. It was all the same, I realized grudgingly. After awhile you would begin to think that nothing could stop your unbreakable schedule. Yes, after awhile you become oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
End Notes: Well, wasn't that short? No slash in this chapter, may be some in the next chapter. The only way you'll find out is by reviewing. *Hint-hint-wink-wink.*  
  
(1): No such town, you say? There is now. Anyway it's my story, my rules. 


	2. Drugs and Ecstasy abounds

A.N: Well, I'm back. I'm glad y'all liked the prologue so much; I wasn't too fond of it myself. Anyway, I'm here with another chapter so I suppose you should go and read. Go on, now. It won't bite ^_^.  
  
*NOTICE*: This is an alternate universe fic, and is contains SLASH. As in m/m and f/f relationships. This is also based loosely on 'The Faculty' and the rating may change later on.  
  
The Hydra and the Raven  
Chapter One  
By ColorlessRainbow  
  
It was one of those blazing kinds of days that makes you wish you were in Alaska or something like it. Knowing my luck, of course our school didn't have air conditioning. It had other things to focus its money on and couldn't be bothered with simple problems like that. I was in the bathroom again, only this time I was around 5-6 minutes late for my first class. I had a feeling that Miss Anikan wasn't going to let me off very easily and assign me detention. I sighed, not feeling up for being crowded in a room with a whole bunch of students--or just myself for an hour or so.   
  
My head snapped up when I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I swore under my breath, and without throwing the cigarette I had in my hand away; I disappeared behind a stall. The door to the bathroom swung open just as I got mine shut and latched closed. I heard heavy panting and gasping, and saw from under the stall wall that whoever was in here was hunched over the sink. I studied the strangers' shoes carefully, observing that they looked fairly new and the white leather of it didn't have any dirt stains on it. The only thing that marked its age was the light scratch that laced the top and side. He--at least I'm ASSUMING it's a he. I don't know many girls who would go into the boy's bathroom willingly...okay, wait. I take that back. Anyway, he shifted his weight slightly, letting out a deep, shuddering breath. I smirked and faintly wondered if he was being chased or something.  
  
I looked down at the hand that held my cigarette; seeing that it was almost burned down to a stub, I tossed it into the toilet. It landed with a soft 'thunk' and I didn't think of the stranger hearing it until the atmosphere suddenly went very still and quiet.   
  
"W-who's there?" A soft, smooth voice called out.   
  
With the same twisted smirk on my face, I unlatched the stall door and stepped out, rounding out to face the stranger. I was mildly surprised to see Harry Potter standing in front of me, but I didn't show it; still keeping the same smug posture. He eyed me warily, folding both of his thin arms over his chest. My smile merely grew and I loomed over him threateningly, but he didn't seem affected.  
  
"So," I started, "what're...or who're you running from?"  
  
He looked at me quizzically for a moment before shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, there must be a reason for your heaving and such, unless..." I trailed off questionably, enjoying the blush that spread to his cheeks.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Malfoy." He muttered, turning back towards the mirror and staring blankly at it.  
  
"Malfoy?" I snorted incredulously, "You're beginning to sound like my teachers." I slid up from behind him, trailing my finger along his backbone and leant in, purring in his ear, "And besides, anything that goes on in this school is *my* business."  
  
Harry shrugged off my hand, ducking from underneath my touch and backing away slowly. "This isn't."   
  
I backed him against the wall, enjoying as the calm look sank from his face and he took the classic deer-in-headlights feature. "Oh, but I think it is."  
  
He squirmed, appearing to be very uncomfortable. "Leave me alone. I...got to get back to class." Harry pushed lightly at my shoulders and I reluctantly backed off. He added, "and so should you."  
  
"I'd rather not." I leaned back against the white stone wall.  
  
"Fine," He sniffed, "Do what you want." Without another glance at me, he started out of the bathroom, walking rather stiffly.  
  
"Harry," He stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
I dragged another cigarette from my pocket; making a mental note to buy more, "I'll see you after school." It was a statement, not a question...and he knew it.  
  
I watched as he tensed up for a moment before sighing and relaxing. He said nothing as he trudged from the bathroom, leaving me alone again framed with the smoke from my cigarette.  
  
*****  
  
I had ended up going to my last five classes, and missing the others. But after the bell rang for school to dismiss, I was probably one of the first ones from the building and out to my car. I dumped my book bag into the front seat of my black 1999 Jeep Wrangler. My parents had bought it for me about five months ago for my birthday. They didn't understand of my obsession with Jeeps since we *are* pretty wealthy and I could have a Porsche or something along the lines of that. I liked Jeeps, they were reckless and fast and rugged looking. It suited me more than a Porsche or BMW would.  
  
I shut the door of my Jeep, turning around just as two unfamiliar teenaged guys headed towards me. Casually I inclined against my car, greeting them with a short nod as they approached me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, "What do you want?"  
  
One of them pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and said, "You're Draco Malfoy, right?"  
  
I nodded and he continued, "Do you have some kind of drug that increases your metabolism?"  
  
"Sure," I opened my car door again, and searched around in the backseat before coming up with a small black suitcase. I pulled it out, placing it on the ground and kneeling before it. After I unlocked it with a small silver key, I dug through the contents of bottles and tubes of drugs it contained.  
  
"What about MDMA?" I looked up to him as I inquired. Scowling at his clueless expression, I snapped, "Ecstasy?"  
  
Realization dawned on his features. "Oh. Yeah, I guess. Whatever works."  
  
I pulled out a medium sized brown bottle filled with assorted colors of pills. "Seventy-five."   
  
"Seventy-five?" He blinked, "As in money?"  
  
"What else would I be talking about?" I glowered darkly, not too fond of my customers idiocy towards drugs. "Listen, MDMA isn't exactly the most cheapest drug on the planet. Usually, one tablet would cost around forty to seventy. Just be lucky that I sell it so cheap and for so many tablets. Now, pay up." He shoved the money into my hand, and after I counted it, I handed him the bottle.  
  
He didn't run off like I first expected him to, instead he stood there and stared at me. I raked a hand through my hair. "What?"  
  
"Where do you get your supplies to sell drugs from?"   
  
"I buy them," I answered slowly. "Mostly I make them."  
  
I laughed sardonically when I saw both of them pale. "It's not like I'm a straight F student in Science. Do you think if I didn't know what I was doing that I would be making and selling drugs?" They exchanged nervous glances and I rolled my eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about, now would you please go?"  
  
I locked the suitcase back up and flung it back into its original position, when they finally left. Shoving the money into my back pocket, I looked around expectantly, jumping slightly when I heard an all-too familiar voice behind me.  
  
"You sell drugs...to other people?"  
  
I grinned, turning around and seeing a certain black-haired somebody on the other side of my car. "Hey, you came?"   
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, well...I thought I'd see what you wanted." Harry paused before nodding to my car. "You could be arrested for doing that, you know?"  
  
"I figured that," I replied dryly. "It doesn't matter to me, anyway. I don't intend on the police to catch me in the first place."  
  
"Alot of people don't," He stated, looking over my car, "But that doesn't mean that they won't make a mistake."  
  
"I don't *make* mistakes," I pointed out haughtily. "I've been taught to be-"  
  
"Flawless?" He cut in.  
  
"...Imperfectly perfect, actually," I muttered. I hesitated before I spoke again, "What's with you, anyway? You were a nervous wreck in the bathroom and now you're...fine."  
  
"People change,"  
  
"In two hours?"  
  
"Sometimes," His lips curved to a beginning of a smile, "I don't find you threatening."  
  
I arched an eyebrow, barking with cold laughter. "Oh, you should." I pressed both hands on the hood of my Jeep and leaned forwards, "You really, really should."  
  
Emerald green eyes flashed with what appeared to be defiance and the spark of anger. "You don't frighten me; what's the worst you could do anyway? Beat me to a bloody pulp? I highly doubt you'd kill me."  
  
"Perhaps," I tilted my head to the side, "perhaps, but I doubt I'd do either of them. Ruining that pretty face?" I wrinkled my nose, "Nah."  
  
He blinked. "Eh...pardon?"  
  
I rounded my vehicle. "You heard me, *Potter*." I sneered, imitating what he had said previously.   
  
He noticed the sarcasm but didn't say anything, too intent on trying to comprehend what I was about to do. Harry tried to back away, but alas, remembered that he was *already* pressed against my Jeep. I dug around for something in my pocket, before coming up with a small plastic white packet. I ripped it open and stuck the tiny green pill in my mouth as Harry looked on curiously. I didn't swallow it; but I did pin him against the car, pressing both hands on either side of his head.  
  
"Dr-Draco?" His brows furrowed. "Er, I thought you didn't like me."  
  
"I don't." I murmured softly, "Now, shut up."   
  
His jaw dropped slightly as if he's never been told to shut up before. "Gods, must you be so rude? I swear. A lot of people back in En-OMMPH!"  
  
I took my advantage while he was speaking and dipped my head down, capturing his lips with mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth with the green pill on top, before I pulled away a second later...the pill now transferred from my mouth to his. Despite his surprise, Harry made a face at the bitter and sour taste of it, almost keening over as he moved away from the car.  
  
I smirked, and drawled, "Enjoy." before I opened the door to my Jeep and slid inside. The last thing that I saw before I drove off was his confused face and wide jaded green eyes.  
  
  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
End Notes: I'm sorry! I know this was short...but I have a habit of doing that. Cutting of my chapters so they're real small and stuff. But hell, at least it makes the story longer, eh? Anyway, please review? ^.^ I will love you forever and ever if you do. 


End file.
